And that’s how I killed Freddy Jones
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: This is an account of how I, Zackary Alfred Mooneyham, killed my one true love, Frederick Adam Phillip Jones. And as I lay these flowers on your grave by the lake, I almost throw myself to the waters, because you did not deserve to die. And I killed you.


TITLE: How I killed Freddy Jones.  
AUTHOR: Me  
DATE: Dunno  
RATING: M for ADULT SITUATIONS and SLASH  
CHEESE FACTOR: 2/5  
AWWW! FACTOR: 4/5  
KLEENEX FACTOR: 5/5

SPOILERS: None.  
CATEGORY: School of Rock Angst  
WARNINGS: As stated above  
SUMMARY: This is an account of how I, Zackary Alfred Mooneyham, killed my one true love, Frederick Adam Phillip Jones. And as I lay these flowers on your grave by the lake, I almost throw myself to the waters, because you did not deserve to die. And I killed you.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own SOR.  
DEDICATION: To **Kevin Alexander Clark and ****Joey Gaydos Jr.**** for being sooooooo fine…drools**  
AUTHOR NOTES: **boldpresent time **_italicspast._  
FEEDBACK: pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.

**He was stood there in front of me, eyes unfocused, swaying slightly from side to side. Drunk, and probably high. That was just who he was. He was Freddy Jones.**

"_So, what do you want to do?" I asked. Slipping my hand in his, in the darkness of my room. _

"_How about this?" Freddy suggested, rolling over and fumbling in the dark to plant his lips on mine. His mouth tasted like mints and oranges, and they were so much firmer and insistent than girls. My hand slipped into his back pocket. _

"_Hmm. I could live with that," I mumbled, sitting up with my arms behind me on my firm mattress. _

"_I love you Freddy Jones," I said, playing with a lock of his lusciously blonde hair. It was spiked up in 5 cones, all going off in different directions. My own hair looked pretty much the same as it had done in middle school, three years ago._

"_Ditto, Zack Attack," He muttered. As I rolled on top of him to go at him again, I heard pounding coming up the stairs. Freddy slid out from underneath me and army rolled to the end of the bed, grabbing the history book we were supposed to be revising from. My dad poked his head round the door, nodded and left the room. He still doesn't know. The only people we've told are Katie, Billy (who it didn't really surprise, he reckons he has the eye. The queer eye. That is), Tomika and Alicia. They're only ones mature enough to deal with the fact that me and the worlds sexiest drummer are dating. _

"**What are you doing here, Freddy?" The tone of pissed-off lay heavy over my voice.**

"**I 'hic' need your help. 'Hic' If my old man 'hic' see's me like this, he'll 'hic' fucking kill me!" He said slowly and carefully, as if speaking with better e-nu-cee-ay-tion would mask the slurring in his voice. Not with me. I'd dealt with it to many times before.**

"_Freddy! Hey Freddy! Are you up here? I'm leaving." The question left my mouth as I strode up the steps on my long legs. I knew he must be in one of the rooms up here, I'd checked every other. He was probably unconscious on one of the beds up here. I mean, why should this party be different to any other? Opening the room that must have belonged to Katie's baby sister (I knew this because it was pink and covered with posters of Aly and A.J) I saw nothing. I opened the only other door, which I knew was Katie's, because the only thing I saw was black walls and 'Get out' scratched on the wall opposite the door with a knife. I immediately knew it was Katie's when I saw her, topless, with her back to me, straddling a boy. **My** boyfriend._

"**Get out Freddy. I don't want to see you. You're a loser. How did you even get in here?" I asked, my voice quivering.**

"**The door?" He replied, looking at me as if _I _was the stupid one. Then I remembered. My parents were both working late. Fuck their late shifts. If it wasn't for their fucking late shifts, I and Freddy would have never got together. Which mean's I wouldn't be in all the pain I'm in now.**

"_Zack! Come here!" Freddy yelled at me across the corridor. I snapped my locker shut and turned in the opposite direction. As I was about to take my first step towards French, I felt his hand on my elbow._

"_Zack, talk to me," he said softly, looking around him._

"_No. I have nothing to do with you. Not anymore. And we were always taught at Horris Green Prep to not talk to strangers." I replied, beginning to turn again. He stopped me._

"_Are you still mad over that? I was drunk! I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I could've been making out with a unicorn with a perm and it wouldn't have made any difference." He whispered. _

"_Good Bye, Spazzy McGee," I said sadly, walking away. It was just under a week ago._

"**Why me!" **I suddenly started yelling. Rage filled me. I wanted to fly at him and punch him. But I didn't. "Why not Katie? Or Lawrence? Or Alicia or Summer? Why do I always have to clean up you and your messes? No! I'm not doing this time Freddy. Leave!" I screeched, pointing towards the door. Freddy glared at me and turned. Then he ran, swaying heavily, towards out of my room, down the stairs and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes to everything. I don't want to see him or hear him or even touch him. I hate him. I _hate_ him.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I woke up the next day in my clothes from the previous night, to the ringing of a phone. I reached out and grabbed it off my dresser.**

"**Hello?" I heard Alicia's voice on the other end. She was crying.**

"**Zack! Oh my god Zack!" she cried. **

"**Alicia, calm down!" I said, sitting up. This was important.**

"**Tell me."**

"**F...F…Freddy, he was at Lawrence's party, l…last night, and h…he had way too m…m….much to drink and I got a cuh…cuh…call from Dewey and Freddy's at the h...h…hospital and…and," I found myself not breathing. **

"**Alicia. Alicia, please just tell me what happened to Freddy."**

"**He…He's…dead." **

**Silence.**

"**He was hit by a cuh…cuh…car and he was so vulner…nerable that it smashed i…in his skull."**

That was how I, Zackary Alfred Mooneyham, killed my one true love, Frederick Adam Phillip Jones. And as I lay these flowers on your grave by the lake, I almost throw myself to the waters, because you did not deserve to die. And I killed you.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY my second slash and my second death fic!! Woo for me..

Now, depending on how many reviews I get, will decide whether I do a prequel/sequel/companion.

LUV SHANNON.


End file.
